The Dungeon
by WitChan
Summary: Besides ruling Kanto and Sinnoh, Prince Ash and Princess Ursula have devious fun with their captives in the dungeon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Chapter 1

In Sinnoh's castle, a dark prince named Ash (the one that controls Kanto) waited for his wife, Princess Ursula (the one that controls Sinnoh), to come home. After they got married today, Ursula told Ash that she'll give him a special gift for him to have fun with. It's been a few hours since Ursula left.

The door finally opened, meaning that Ursula opened it. She had a woman and a girl with her. Their mouths covered with cloth and their hands covered with small ropes. "Oh, honey. I got a special surprise for you." Ursula said loudly. She waited for him to come here in the middle room of the castle. Finally, he arrived after Ursula waited a bit. Seeing his special gift, Ash smiled. "Nice." Ash said as he moved closer to Ursula and the captives. Then, she slapped the woman's ass, making her gasp.

"Let's take them inside the dungeon so we can have fun with them there." Ursula suggested. "Great idea, sweetie." Ash said. Then, he looked at the captives. "Follow us." Ash added. Ash and Ursula headed to the dungeon with the captives following them. "And don't think about escaping. Oh, wait. Your hands tied. Never mind. " Ursula said.

A few minutes later...

The group made it to the dungeon. Ash and Ursula untied the captives and then pulled the small cloth off their mouths. "Please... let us go..." the woman said. Her name was Johanna. "We didn't go anything to you guys..." Dawn said. "You guys aren't going anywhere for the rest of your lives, you got that?!" Ash yelled. "Yes..." both replied in unison.

"Ok. Now take off your clothes." Ash demanded. Johanna and Dawn remove their clothes. They began crying. After a minute, they were fully naked. "Good. Now it's time to get chained. Move close to the wall." Ash demanded again. Dawn and Johanna moved themselves closer to the wall. Then, Ash went down and put a lock on one of Johanna's legs. Ursula did the same to Dawn's right leg.

"Let's get to know each other before we do this." Ash said. He looked at Johanna. "What's your name?" Ash asked. "J-Johanna..." Johanna replied. "Hmm... weird name, but whatever." Ash said, before looking at Dawn. "How about you?" Ash asked again. "The name is Dawn..." Dawn replied. "Dawn, huh? That's a cute name. So are you two related? You two kinda look-alike?" Ash asked. "Yes... yes we are..." Johanna replied again.

"I see. That's all I want to know. But anyway, let's get this started." Ash said. He and Ursula removed their clothes, going naked. "Lay on the floor, Johanna." Ash demand. "Ok..." Johanna said as she laid flat on the floor. "Good. Now spread your legs." Ash demanded more. Johanna spreaded her legs. Ash looked at the woman's wet pussy. "What a nice looking wet pussy you have, Johanna." Ash said.

Ash went closer to Johanna. "Don't do this, please..." Johanna begged but that didn't help as Ash put his mouth on her nipple. He sucked it roughly. Johanna moaned. Ash moved his hand closer to Johanna's wet pussy and put his finger inside it. "Ah...!" Johanna gasped. She resumed moaning as Ash fingered her wet pussy with speed. It suddenly turned violent. "Let go... of my mom... you monster...!" Dawn yelled while she cried. Ursula grabbed Dawn's hair, making the poor girl look at her face to face.

"He'll stop when he feels like it." Ursula said with an evil smirk. Then, she gave Dawn a deep kiss. "Ah... Ah... Ah... stop..." Johanna continued to moan violently. Back to Ursula and Dawn, Ursula pinched Dawn's left nipple with her hand while tongue-kissing Dawn. Dawn's gasp muffled inside Ursula's mouth. Ursula squeezed the nipple like she was trying to rip it apart.

Ash finally got off Johanna's nipple and wet pussy. But he wasn't done with her wet pussy yet as he moved his face towards it. "Ah...!" Johanna gasped again as Ash put his whole mouth on her wet pussy. He licked it deeply. Johanna moaned again in a violently way. Ursula broke her kiss with Dawn. Then, she moved Dawn all the way down to her wet pussy. "Lick it good." Ursula demanded.

Dawn went deep on Ursula pussy and licked it. Ursula moaned. Ash continued to licked Johanna's wet pussy in a rough way. Johanna was sweating. Then, Ash let go. Like her moaning, Johanna gasped violent. Then, she stopped. Ash grabbed the poor woman's hair and dragged her near his dick. "Embrace this!" Ash yelled as he made Johanna suck his dick. He moved Johanna's head back and forth fast, suffering the poor woman. Ash moaned.

Dawn kept licking Ursula's pussy as the evil princess wanted her to. Ursula moaned loudly. "Ah.. Oh... Oh god... I think... that's... enough... for now..." Ursula said as she moved Dawn away from her pussy. Ursula moaned while Dawn continued to cry. Then, she stopped. "Suck on my right nipple, bitch." Ursula demanded as she Dawn closer to her right nipple. Dawn put her mouth on it and sucked it. Ursula moaned again. "Ah... don't bite it... otherwise... ah... you'll suffer... more... consequenses..." Ursula warned while she moaned.

Ash went on and on with Johanna, making her suffer badly. Finally, he stopped moving Johanna's head. Johanna coughed violently. "Oh... god..." Johanna said as she continued coughing. She nearly died. "You enjoyed it, Johanna?" Ash asked. "No... I didn't... you nearly... killed me..." Johanna replied. "Eh, whatever. Let's see if you can enjoy this!" Ash yelled as he shoved Johanna on the floor. Then, he laid atop of her and shoved his dick inside her tight asshole. Johanna gasped once again. Ash fucked the poor woman, making her scream.

"Ah... Ah... oh, Dawn... that feels... so good..." Ursula moaned as Dawn continued to suck on the nipple. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Johanna screamed loudly as Ash went faster on her asshole. "Stop... this...!" Johanna yelled. "Ah... that's... enough..." Ursula moved Dawn off her nipple. She gasped a bit and then stopped. Then, she shoved Dawn on the floor. Ursula raised Dawn's right leg, before moving closer to her wet pussy. She touched it with her own.

After that, Ursula scissored Dawn's wet pussy. Both moaned. "Ah...! Ah...!" Johanna continued to scream in pain as Ash raped her hard. "Ah...!" Ash screamed as he finally orgasmed inside Johanna's asshole. "Oh, god..." Ash said as he gasped and so was Johanna. They stopped after a thirty-second gasp. Ash looked at Johanna. "Your asshole feels so good to thrust. You're definitely a perfect sex slave." Ash said. He patted Johanna's left cheek. Then, he got up and looked at a moaning Dawn and Ursula.

"Mind if I join in?" Ash said as he got up and went closer to the girls. He went down and put his mouth on Dawn's nipple. He sucked it. Dawn moaned louder. Dawn and Ursula finally orgasmed. Ursula dropped Dawn's leg and gasped while Dawn continued to moan. Ursula stopped moaning. Then, she moved closer to Dawn's other nipple and sucked on it. Johanna couldn't do anything but watch her daughter getting raped by the evil princess and prince.

Ash and Ursula finally stopped. "Ah... Ah..." Dawn gasped for air. Then, she stopped. "Oh, god..." Dawn added more words while she relieved. She thought that she was going to die. "I think that's enough for now." Ash said. Then, he looked at Dawn and Johanna. "We'll rape you two again tomorrow." Ash said. "We promise we'll do better tomorrow." Ursula said as she and Ash picked up their clothes and walked out of the dungeon, leaving a crying Dawn and Johanna behind.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months later...

Dawn and Johanna were eating dinner inside the dungeon. Ever since their imprisonment, Ash and Ursula raped them every day. Speaking of Ash and Ursula, they came in the dungeon. They looked at the girls' plates. "Good. You're almost done." Ash said. He and Ursula watched the prisoner eat their remaining food. After they finished eating, Ursula went closer to them and grabbed their plates.

"I'll be back." Ursula said as she headed out of the dungeon. Ash walked slowly towards the prisoners. "Let's talk, shall we?" Ash said as he sat on the ground. "Before Ursula brung you guys here, have you ever had nasty thoughts of someone having sex with you?" Ash asked. "No, you pervert..." Dawn replied with a low, yet angry voice. "Why so mad, Dawn? Be happy." Ash asked.

"She's not happy and so am I..." Johanna said as she was angry too. "You and your wife should burn in hell for holding us captive like this... It's not even funny..." Johanna added more. "It's funny to us, so yeah. Whenever I see your face while raping you, I want to laugh so badly." Ash said. "Have you or Ursula been raped before? Is that one of the reasons why your wife dragged us here, to take it out on us?" Dawn asked.

"No, we haven't been raped before. We just like taking advantage of my special gifts." Ash replied with an evil smirk. Then, he took off his clothes. After that, he looked at Dawn with the same smirk. "Bent down for me." Ash demanded. Dawn bent down for the prince. "Good." Ash said. He went behind Dawn. "Embrace this!" Ash yelled as he stick his dick inside Dawn's pussy. "Ah...!" Dawn yelped. Ash fucked Dawn while holding Dawn's ass with his hands. Both moaned.

Ash looked at Johanna. "You like what... I'm doing to... your daughter...?" Ash said while fucking Dawn. "No... I'm not..." Johanna replied with the same angry voice she had. "Hey... it's not my... fault I'm fucking... her instead of... you..." Ash said as he went faster. Dawn screamed. Johanna couldn't do anything but to give Ash an angry look.

"It sounded like you started without me, sweetie." a naked Ursula said as she was coming downstairs to the dungeon. Once so, she looked at Ash raping Dawn and smiled. "Rape that pussy harder, Ash." Ursula said. She came closer to Johanna while looking at the action. Then, she turned her attention to the woman. "You see that, Johanna? Your daughter's enjoying this." Ursula said.

"How could she enjoy it when you and husband treat us like this?!" Johanna yelled. "No yelling at the princess, bitch!" Ursula yelled back as she bitch-slapped Johanna. Johanna got up and raised her hand inches away from Ursula's left cheek. "Ah, ah, ah." Ursula said as she wagged her finger. "No slapping the princess. Otherwise, I'll torture your private areas with my weapons all night. You don't want that, do you?" Ursula continued.

Johanna sat back down. "No..." Johanna replied."Good, because I own you. I'll always own you. But anyway, lay down for me so we can get started." Ursula demand. Johanna laid down. Ursula laid atop of Johanna, pressing her nipples on the woman's. Then, Ursula hold her own breast and circled it, meaning her nipple circled around Johanna's. Both moaned. Dawn continued to scream as Ash fucked her pussy hard. It was bleeding. Dawn had her hands squeezed hard. She couldn't take the pain.

"Ah...!" the two screamed together as they finally orgasmed. "Holy shit, man..." Ash said as he gasped while laying on Dawn. Dawn gasped too. Then, they stopped. Ash got off Dawn and move towards Johanna, who kept moaning and moaning. But she stopped as Ash put his dick inside her mouth. Then, he rapidly moved up and down. "Endure this!" Ash yelled. Ursula got off Johanna's nipple and moved down to Johanna's wet pussy. She went deep on it.

Ash finally got up Johanna. Johanna coughed violently. "Shit..." Johanna made a swear while coughing. Whenever Ash have his way with Johanna, he always make her go deep-throated. "Ah...!" Johanna yelped after Ursula bit her pussy. Then, she moaned as Ursula continued to abuse her pussy. Ash turned his attention to Dawn, who cried and cried. "It's your turn to suck my dick, Dawn." Ash said.

"No.. oh god... no..." Dawn said as Ash came closer to her. Once so, he grabbed her head and put his dick inside her mouth, before going fast on Dawn's head. "Take it... take it you bitch..." Ash said as he kept going and going, making poor Dawn suffer more. He finally let go of Dawn. He watched Dawn cough violently. After the cough, Dawn looked at Ash with an angry look. "I... hate... you... so... much..." Dawn said as she tried to catch her breath. Then, she stopped.

Ursula also stopped eating Johanna out. Johanna gasped and gasped, before stopping. "You guys are gonna watch something you never watched before." Ash said as he and Ursula went to the center of the dungeon. Dawn and Johanna looked at each other with confusion since they didn't know what Ash was talking about. Ursula hopped on Ash, making Ash hold her. Ash put his dick inside his wife's pussy. Then, he fucked Ursula while she moved up and down. Both moaned.

"I'll show... them how I... can take this..." Ursula said while she moaned. They went on and on with their sexual activity. "Oh, god... Oh... ah... god... ah... this... is... ah... so... good..." Ursula said. "Your... tight pussy... feel good... baby..." Ash admitted like he always do. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ash...!" Ursula screamed as the sex kept going. "Make... ah... us... cum... ah... together... ah...!" Ursula continued to spout words out of her mouth.

"Oh... god... oh... god..." Ursula continued on. "Ah...!" both screamed together as they finally orgasmed together. "Ah... Ah..." they gasped together, before stopping. Ursula hopped off Ash while looking at the prisoners. "You see girls, that's how you do it. You can't just cry a lot, you know." Ursula said. "But anyway, I want you two to make out for us. Come on, do it." Ursula demanded.

Dawn and Johanna looked at each other again. It looked like they didn't want to do this. "You heard Ursula. Make out." Ash said. With no choice, Dawn and Johanna went closer to each other while crying again and went deep on each other's mouth. They tongue kissed. "So hot..." Ash said as he masturbated. Ursula did too. "So freaking hot..." Ursula said as she kept masturbating. She went faster. Then, she circled her lips.

"Oh... so erotic..." Ursula added more. Then, she stopped masturbating and so did Ash. "Ok, guys. That's enough... for now." Ursula said. Dawn and Johanna quickly let go of each other. "We'll see you cuties tomorrow." Ursula said while she and Ash headed out of the dungeon. While walking, she turned around and blew an angry Dawn and Johanna a kiss, before turning back around.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another few months later...

In their own room, Ash fucked Ursula doggy-style. Ash moaned while Ursula screamed. "AH...!" Ash screamed with Ursula as they finally reached an orgasm. They gasped and gasped. Then, they stopped. "Oh, god... that was fascinating..." Ursula said as she got off Ash. She turned around to look at him. "So, do you have any new ideas to torture our sexy slaves?" Ursula asked. "Well... we haven't torture them with items yet, so how we tortured them with items?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds great, sweetie. You're such a great thinker." Ursula said. She gave Ash a kiss on the jaw and then jumped out of bed while Ash followed her. Ursula went closer to her dressing table, before pulling the first drawer out. She grabbed two candles out along with a whip. Then, she closed the drawer. "Let's go to the dungeon, shall we?" Ursula said. She walked out of the room while holding the items. Again, Ash followed her.

A few minutes later...

As Ash and Ursula headed down to the dungeon with lit candles, they saw Dawn and Johanna asleep. "Ah... they're asleep..." Ursula said as she came closer to the slaves. She pinched Johanna's right nipple with her hand, waking the slave up. "Hi, beautiful..." Ursula said with a smile. Johanna frowned with anger. "Awww, don't get mad. You know you're happy to see me." Ursula said. Then, she turned her attention to Dawn. She pinched the younger girl's nipple, waking her up. "Ah...!" Dawn jumped when seeing Ursula's face.

"Damn, Dawn. My face is not ugly. But anyway, let us begin our fun, shall we?" Ursula said. "Lay down for me." Ursula demanded. The poor blue-haired girl laid on the floor. "Good. Embrace this." Ursula said as she pour the candle wax on Dawn's left breasts, making her scream a bit. "Stop it, you monster!" Johanna accidentally yelled. She quickly covered her mouth after yelling at Ursula. Ursula put the candle down and went closer to Johanna. "Turn around, Johanna." Ursula demanded. "But..." "TURN AROUND, BITCH!" Ursula yelled after cutting Johanna's sentence.

"Ok..." Johanna turned around. "Good. Now bent down so I can take a great view of that great ass of yours." Ursula demanded more. Johanna bent down for Ursula. "Ah...!" Dawn screamed more after Ash poured the candle wax on her right breast. Ursula moved back while holding her whip. Then, she stopped. She whipped Johanna's nice ass. "Ah...!" Johanna screamed too. "Ah...! Ah...!" Johanna screamed again and again. "Feels good, huh?!" Ursula yelled with happiness. Johanna didn't want to reply as she make screaming. "I guess that's a yes!" Ursula yelled again while abusing Johanna's ass again and again.

Ash looked at a crying Dawn. She's been like this after Ash poured the candle wax on Dawn's right breast. "Are you ready for more?" Ash asked. "No..." Dawn replied. "You mean "yes"?" Ash asked as he poured the candle wax on Dawn's right nipple. "Ah...!" Dawn screamed again. "Stop... it..." Dawn begged. Ignoring Dawn's begging, Ash poured the candle wax on her left nipple. "Ah...!" Dawn screamed more. "Oh... god..." Dawn gasped as she streamed more tears out of her eyes. Ash moved closer to the poor girl and gave her a deep kiss.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Johanna screamed and screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. Ursula simultaneously whipped Johanna's asshole. Her ass had red marks on it. She couldn't endure the pain like this. "Please... stop..." Johanna begged. Ursula stopped, which relieved a gasping Johanna. She stopped after a twenty-second gasp. "Oh god..." Johanna said. Ursula dropped her whip and moved closer Johanna's asshole. She licked it. "Ah..." Johanna gasped. Then, she moaned as Ursula advances on.

"Ah... Ah... oh, god... I hate... you so much..." Johanna spouted her words while moaning. Back to Ash and Dawn, Ash continued to kiss Dawn with her tongue. Dawn didnt' wrestle her tongue back at Ash's. Ash finally broke the kiss. "That felt better?" Ash asked. "...Yes..." Dawn replied softly. "Ok. Now bent down for me." Ash demanded. Dawn turned around and bent down for Ash. "Good. Good." Ash said. He grabbed his candle and slowly poured the juice on Dawn's ass. "Ah...!" Dawn screamed again. Ash was being slightly gentle on Dawn's ass.

Ursula finally got off Johanna's ass. "Face me, Johanna." Ursula demanded. Johanna turned around and sat down. "Now lie down." Ursula demanded again. Johanna laid flat on the floor. Ursula grabbed her candle and slowly poured the wax on Johanna's wet pussy. "Ah...!" Johanna screamed loudly after feeling the hot wax on her pussy. She cried again. "Shh... shh..." Ursula said as she came closer to Johanna. She gave the older woman a deep kiss.

Ash finally stopped torturing Dawn's ass. "Turn around so I can fuck you good." Ash demanded. Dawn turned around and laid down. Ash went deep towards Dawn while putting his dick inside her wet pussy. Then, he fuck her. His slight fucking surprised Dawn. He usually fucked her holes like a wild animal but didn't. Dawn moaned softly and so did Ash. Ursula finally broke the kiss between her and Johanna. She moved her fingers down to Johanna's pussy with the slightly harden wax on it. "Ah...!" Johanna gasped as Ursula slightly pulled the wax off her pussy.

After that, Johanna looked at Ursula. "Why didn't you rip it off roughly?" Johanna asked with confusion. She thought Ursula would go aggressive when pulling the wax off. "Because I didn't want to." Ursula replied. She slightly pushed Johanna on the floor while holding the older woman's right leg. Then, she touched Johanna's pussy with her own. She scissored it. Both moaned. Ash continued to fuck Dawn the same way he did earlier. "Ah...! Ah...!" Dawn slightly screamed while getting fucked.

"Ah... Ah..." Ursula and Johanna continued to moan together as Ursula went on with the scissoring. "Oh... god...!" Dawn screamed and screamed. "Oh...! Ah...! Oh...! Ooh...! AH!" both screamed together as they finally orgasmed. They gasped and gasped and then stopped. After that, they looked at a moaning Ursula and Johanna. Ash began to masturbate as the hot action kept going and again. "AH...!" the girls screamed loudly as they orgasmed. "Ah... Ah..." they gasped together. Then, they stopped.

"I think we're done here, baby." Ursula said as she got off Johanna. She pulled the older woman off the ground and then slapped her nice ass. She rubbed it afterwards, before letting go of it. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Ash said as he headed out of the dungeon with Ursula. Ursula turned around and blew the slaves a kiss, before turning back around.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months later...

Ash woke up after having a good eight-hour sleep. He looked at the other side of the bed and didn't see Ursula there. "Hmm... she's probably cooking breakfast in the kitchen." Ash said. "No, Ash. I'm in the bathroom." Ursula said. "I got a surprise for you." Ursula continued. "Ah... I know what you're talking about, baby. Let me surprise you myself." Ash said. "No, Ash. I'm not talking about that. It's important." Ursula said. "Ok, then... Come out so I can see what you're talking about." Ash said.

"Ok then." Ursula said. She slowly opened the door and came out of the bathroom. As so, Ash gasped loudly. "You're... you're..." Ash didn't say the rest of his words as he looked shocked. "Pregnant, I know." Ursula said. "S-since when did you became pregnant?" Ash asked. "Ever since I threw up a lot that day. I tried to convince you that you got me pregnant but you didn't believe me." Ursula replied.

"Man, oh man... I don't know if I can take care of a child. I mean, we got sex slaves in the dungeon and I like having sex with them everyday." Ash said. "It wouldn't be bad carrying a child while having sex with Dawn and Johanna. Hell, we can take turns doing the same routine: one takes good care of the baby while the other fuck Dawn and Johanna." Ursula said. "That... wouldn't be bad, but still..." Ash said. "Let's go to the dungeon and show our sex slaves that you're pregnant." Ash continued. "Ok Ash." Ursula said.

Minutes later...

Ash and Ursula headed their way to the dungeon. Then, Ash stopped and gasped. "Oh, god..." Ash said, before fainting. "Damn. He got you two pregnant too?" Ursula asked. "Yes. Yes he did." Dawn replied. "You obviously knew that he got us pregnant when Dawn and I threw up that day." Johanna said. "Oh, yeah. I remember that day. You guys told Ash that he probably knocked you two up and he didn't believe ya." Ursula said. She slightly kicked Ash to wake him, which he did.

"Ugh... where am I?" Ash asked. "You're still here, Ash. You fainted seconds ago." Ursula replied. Ash looked at Dawn and Johanna again. "Damn... I've knocked up two hot babes... now I gotta take care of three kids... or maybe four... five... or even worse... six..." Ash said. "You don't have to take care of our kids, Ash, that is if you let us go." Dawn said with a smile on her face. "Or you can just let us go so we can go to the hospital, if you don't know how to get a baby out of a woman's stomach." Johanna said as she smiled too.

"Nice try, guys. I know you're using your pregnancies to escape this beautiful Kingdom. I think it's best if you guys stay here." Ash said. Dawn and Johanna frowned. "I'm with Ash. I mean, where would you guys live? It's pretty obvious that your house got robbed since you haven't been there for months. Also, I'm not sure if your relatives would agree to take care you and your children. It'd be too much for them to handle." Ursula said.

Dawn sighed. "Yeah, you're right, guys. It'd make more sense for us to stay here. Our house probably got robbed, as you stated, and our relatives are mean anyway." Dawn said. "One time, I tried to convince my brother to help me and Dawn go grocery shopping and he yelled at us for no clear reason. His wife and children are all the same, my sister and her family are super lazy, and my parents pretend that their entire family don't exist besides themselves." Johanna said.

"I see. What about your dead husband's relatives?" Ash asked. Months ago, Ash and Ursula learned that Johanna's husband died in a freak accident. "They're not lazy and mean. They're kind. They'll help anyone regardless of the situation. Too bad they all died a year ago." Johanna replied. "What happened to them?" Ash asked. The angry villagers in Hoenn massacred them for being too "nice"." Johanna replied.

"I see. A few years ago, Ursula and I learned about the true nature of Hoenn after we got attacked for no reason." Ash said. "We heard rumors around Kanto, Jotho, and Sinnoh that the rulers in Hoenn caused the natural outbreak of Hoenn civilians. Last year, we originally tend a conference meeting with the rulers but we changed our minds. They would have killed us if we did it." Ursula said. "Man, that's one messed up region, I'll tell you that. Who's controlling Hoenn anyway? My mom and I never learned their names." Dawn asked.

"We haven't learned their names but we learned about their past from several old people." Ursula replied. "Maybe we should tell them what we learned." Ash said. "Are you guys ready?" he asked. "Yes." the blue-haired relatives said in unison. "Ok then. Eighteen years ago, a 22-year old woman and a 37-year old man got married. They legally became King and Queen after the earlier ones sailed away to a far away land to live there permanently. The Queen was born in a foreign country while the King was born in Hoenn." Ash explained.

"After their marriage, the two stole and adopt a beautiful baby with pink flowers on her head. Rumors say that the baby was known for causing others to automatically die after her false cries, making her adopted parents thinking someone touched her when passing by that person. Years went by as the King, Queen, and Princess constantly spread their rudeness towards innocent civilians, causing almost every one of them traumatized with anger, depression, stress, fatigue, and psychotic behavior. The cilivians couldn't fight back. They take their anger out on each other and a visitor or two from another region or country." Ash continued on.

"Rumor has it that they're trying to buy Jotho and try to control it with Hoenn, but the rulers in the Jotho region, two lesbian Queens, refuse to let them do it because of Jotho's peaceful, loving nature. Also, the rulers of Hoenn didn't have any legit, legal claims to own the region, had people spread it as a rumor. Here are more things you should learn about them. After the princess' tenth birthday, the King and Queen tried to claim ownership to control Kanto and Sinnoh but couldn't as Kanto and Sinnoh were too powerful to control." Ash went on and on.

"Hey, why didn't people in Sinnoh tell us that before? You know, the part where the rulers tried to control Kanto and Sinnoh." Johanna asked. "The people who learned it suggest not to spread it otherwise or it'll be a major outbreak around Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and even Jotho if more people learned it and it might cause a war around the regions. Hoenn would most likely win, if the rumors about their army is true for being powerful." Ash replied. "I see. It's a good thing we didn't learn it until today. We're known for spreading important stuff to people." Johanna said.

"If so, then we would probably be dead, injured, or homeless by now. It could take years or a decade to end a war." Ash said. "Well, that's that. I've told you everything about the rulers from Hoenn and important rumors related to their story." Ash added. "I'm glad someone told us all of this. We'd be brainless to wonder what's going on in Hoenn and other regions." Dawn said. "Ditto. Any by the way, could you think of any more rumors or legit stories you can tell us about the rulers from Hoenn?" Johanna asked.

"Well, we've heard a rumor that the King and Queen have a sexual relationship with their Princess and that's about it. Ursula and I spread the rumor everywhere, thinking it's best to do it. You'll never know what will happen if it's true." Ash replied. "I see. Are you fully done thinking of other legit stories and rumors you can tell us?" Johanna asked. "Yeah, I'm done. That's all we learned." Ash replied. "But anyway, Ursula and I should go. We'll have sex with you two tomorrow." Ash added.

"Why not today? You always go horny and have sex with us everyday." Dawn asked. "I think it's best to take a day off. It wouldn't hurt me. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with your pregnancies." Ash replied. "Let's go, Ursula." Ash said. "Ok, Ash. But first, let me do something quick." Ursula said as she went closer to Dawn and gave her a kiss on the lips. After that, she gave Johanna a deep kiss. Then, she stopped. "I'm done." Ursula said. She and Ash headed upstairs to exit the dungeon.

End of Chapter 4 (sorry, I didn't feel like added a sex scene. I'll add it in the last chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks later...

Ash waltz his way to the dungeon. He just got back from shopping. On the way down, he heard moans. As he went inside the dungeon, he saw Johanna and a naked Ursula making out while Dawn was masturbating with her eyes closed. "Ah... you guys started without me." Ash said as he distracted the girls from doing their sexual activities. "I couldn't wait any longer, so I had to come down here and have fun with the girls." Ursula said.

"Well, I can't blame you for that. But anyway, continue on while I join in." Ash said. Ursula and Johanna resume their kiss. Also, Dawn resume her masturbating. Ash took off his shoes, clothes, and underwear. Once done, he came closer to Dawn with a smile. Dawn smiled too. "Suck my nipples while I continue masturbating." Dawn requested. "As you wish, my sexy slave." Ash said. He moved closer to Dawn's left nipple and sucked it while reaching the other one with his right hand, squeezing it softly. Dawn moaned.

Ursula and Johanna continue their kiss while moving their hands to grab each other's asses. Then, they pressured their hands to squeeze each other's asses. "Ah... ah... oh, god... Ash..." Dawn spouted several words while moaning. Ash got off the nipple he sucked on, before moving the other one to suck it. Then, then squeezed the one he sucked on before. "Oh, Ash..." Dawn moaned again and again. She moved her free hand towards Ash's black hair and rubbed it.

Johanna and Ursula finally broke the kiss while letting go of each other's asses. Johanna laid down with Ursula following her. Ursula went closer to Johanna's right nipple and sucked on it while moving her left hand to reach Johanna's wet pussy. She inserted her fingers inside it and fingered it. Johanna moaned. "Ooh... oh... oh, Ursula..." Johanna moaned more as Ursula continued to pleasure her private areas. "That... feels so... good... oh, god... Ursula..." Johanna continued on with her moans.

"Ah... Ah... Ash... You can... let go... now..." Dawn said as she stopped masturbating. Ash got off Dawn. She gasped and gasped and then stopped. "Care to blow me, Dawn?" Ash asked as he laid down. "Yes." Dawn replied with a bright smile. She went closer to Ash's dick and sucked on it. Ash moaned. "Ah... oh... ah... don't stop... don't stop..." Johanna moaned and moaned. She didn't want this to end.

"Can you... go faster... Dawn?" Ash requested while moaning. Dawn looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She went faster while continuing to look at the prince. "Ah... Ah... that's it... please... squeeze my... balls..." Ash requested more. Dawn moved her hand towards Ash's balls and squeezed them. "Oh, god...!" Ash yelped a bit. "That... felt good... slowly... squeeze them... harder..." Ash said with a third request. Dawn pressured her hand on the testicles. "Ah...! Ah...! Damn...! So... freaking... good..." Ash said as Dawn increased her pressuring. "Ah...! Stay... right there...! But don't... let... go..." Ash said. Dawn nearly reached the limit on Ash's balls.

"Ah... Ah... I think... that's... enough... for me..." Johanna said. Ursula got off the older woman. Johanna gasped and then stopped. Ursula laid down and spread her legs. "Lick it good, baby." Ursula said. Johanna came closer to the wet clit and licked it deeply. "Ah...!" Ursula gasped. Then, she stopped. "So... good... so... good... oh god... let go... Dawn..." Ash said. He couldn't take the pain anymore. Dawn got off Ash's balls and dick. Ash gasped and then stopped.

"My balls need a lot of rest..." Ash said while Dawn laid down and spread her legs. Ash went closer to Dawn's wet pussy and licked it deeply. "Oh...!" Dawn gasped and then moaned. "Don't stop... don't stop..." Ursula moaned more while playing with her nipples. Also, Johanna fingered her own pussy. "Ooh... ooh... your tongue... feels... so... great... Johanna... oh god... oh god..." Ursula spouted words while moaning.

"Ash... Ash... Ash... oh, Ash... don't stop... don't stop... don't stop... oh, please... don't stop..." Dawn told Ash not to stop. She couldn't resist Ash's deliverance on her wet pussy. "Oh, Johanna... Johanna...I love you... I love you... for this... oh, god... god... shit... ah..." Ursula moaned and moaned and moaned. Then, she moved her fingers off her nipples. "Oh, god... that's... enough... Johanna..." Ursula said. Johanna got off her pussy.

Ursula gasped while Johanna watched with a smile. Then, she stopped. "I love you too, Ursula." Johanna said. "I never want to leave here." Johanna continued. "I know you don't want to leave here, sweetie." Ursula said with a smile of her own. The two embraced another deep kiss. "Ah... Ah... Ash... you can... let go... now... I'm done..." Dawn said. Ash got off the girl's pussy. She gasped and then stopped.

Dawn got up a little and bent down. "Please fuck me in the ass, Prince Ash." Dawn requested. "As you wish." Ash said. He went closer to Dawn's ass, before putting his dick inside her asshole. Ash fucked his sexy closer while holding her waists. Dawn moaned and so did Ash. "Give me your... all, baby..." Dawn said. Ursula and Johanna finally broke the kiss. Then, they sat on the floor and spread their legs. Then, they crawled towards each other, before touching each others' pussies.

They began scissoring one another. They couldn't lay on each other and do it since they were pregnant. Both moaned. "Ah...! Ah...! Come on... baby...! You know.. ah... you... ah... want to... ah... go... ah... faster... ah...!" Dawn said while she moaned. "You sure... you want me... to go... faster... baby...?" Ash asked. "Yes... ah... I'm... ah... sure... ah...!" Dawn replied. "Ok, then... hang on..." Ash said. He went faster.

"Ah..! Ah...! You're... doing... it...! You're... doing... it...!" Dawn screamed. "Go... faster...!" Dawn requested like a dirty girl. Ash went faster than ever. "Ah... Ah..." Ursula and Johanna continued to moan together as they scissored each other's pussies. "Shit...! Shit...! Shit...!" Dawn screamed more. "Ah... Ah... it feels... like I'm... coming...!" Ash yelled. He quickly got off Dawn's ass and shot his sperm on her great ass. Dawn gasped and then stopped.

"Oh, god... I needed that... from you..." Dawn said. She slowly got up and turned around to face Ash. Both embraced a deep kiss. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... AH...!" both screamed as they finally orgasmed. After that, they gasped with joy. Then, they stopped. Ash and Dawn broke their kiss. Ursula and Johanna got up. "We'll have our fun tomorrow." Ash said. Then, he picked up his clothes, underwear, and shoes, before heading out of the dungeon. "Good-bye, my sexy slaves. We'll see ya tomorrow." Ursula said. She blew a kiss at a smiling Dawn and Johanna. Then, she left the dungeon with Ash. The sexy slaves hope that this day would end early.

The End


End file.
